halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justanothergrunt
Hello Hey there, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:17, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome to Halo-Fanon. If you have any questions feel free to ask 'em at my talk page. Hope to see you around! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:49, 8 October 2007 (UTC) To join an RP, you simply ask the person the created it if you can on their talk page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:39, 8 October 2007 (UTC) INV You are allowed to do both UNSC and The Covenant --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) To join an RP, you need to get an invite or request invitation from the maker. In this case, the maker is Ptowery, but you got an invite. Now, you need to go to the page and list your name either under the UNSC, Covenant, or both lists. Then, under that, in the same fashion as Ptowery, you'll put your name and information about the character(s) you wish to enter into the game. Also, read the notices. They are important. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:09, 9 October 2007 (UTC) UH-OH! our page has a problem... And it appears its with your signature.. a font error it appears! Do you think you could fix it? if not, i will be forced to reconstruct your signature on the page. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ...Nevermind, ive fixed it! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:30, 8 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Hmm... Im not sure i understand. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 20:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) RE: I see... I ment traitors of the unsc otherise "HUMANS" (the oppisite of covenant Heritics) --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ??????????--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) _____________________PTOwErY NO! Heritics are NOT out of the question! and yes you may be HUMAN!!! rebels RE:Leon Polski As long as nothing important or life changing (gets arm blown off, KIA, de/promoted) happens, sure. 21:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :As long as nothing important or life changing that I'm not okay with doesn't happen, sure the connection between out two characters can continue. 23:29, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Hope you join --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. -SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) If you want just add somebody under Unknown Allegiance'. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC) sure you can just to tell you my Atenian charater has the power to create 1. fire 2. liquid fire and 3. solid fire jsut telling ya :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Signing name Dear justanothergrunt, When signing your name, instead of typing User: justanothergrunt type --~~~~ --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:55, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Well he is kinda, but right now he is protecting someone --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: BFA You have been cordially invited to participate in Halo: Battle for the Ark, an RP where any force can enter the fight! more details can be found on the page itself -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:39, 20 October 2007 (UTC) May I ask who the UFF is sided with?--Kebath 'Holoree 03:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) No, you didn't have to ask. I was just curious.Kebath 'Holoree 03:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Formation of 102nd Corps With your permission, I'd like to form a Corps of my 116th Marine Division, my 437th Marine Division (which does not yet have an article), your 141st Marine Division and any other units you would want to add to the possible future corps. The article would be property of both of us. 05:34, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes the 441st can be in it, and yes you can add input. 06:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I have noticed that someone had been putting your name on files I'm pretty sure you didn't create. Like Zombie Jesus. Did you create that or do we have a problem with that guy?--Kebath 'Holoree 16:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I was thinking of adding information about the divisions someday. As for you, you can do as you please. 21:07, 30 October 2007 (UTC) AOG Kebath 'Holoree 21:22, 24 October 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:34, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Your userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 15:14, 25 October 2007 (UTC) MISWA I suppose so. Just read a bit of the article to get some background information on how the Agency operates. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:31, 28 October 2007 (UTC) sure you can --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:41, 30 October 2007 (UTC) I don't think it would be a good idea. Me, 077, and G23 are still trying to work out all the bugs in the ideas. Maybe later. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Go ahead. Remember, the ground troops excel at hand-to-hand combat that usually ends with someone getting ripped to pieces. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) SE Yes you can join. I have no problem with anyone joining. --Kebath 'Holoree 00:48, 4 November 2007 (UTC) As for the Alliance. Lets try to stay as close to canon, with very few exceptions. --Kebath 'Holoree 00:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest Dear Justanothergrunt, I sincerely appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I must decline. =( I'm extremely busy with schoolwork and such, and wouldn't like to commit to a full-fledged RPG when I don't have all the time to commit. Sorry! =S Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:44, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest Sure I'll join, but school work may get in the way. I'll do the best I can, though..... -- CR 08:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I'm in. My old man will kick everyone's butt, you shall see. bye, Matt-256 COM link 10:29 (Scandinavian Time), 4 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe, gimme a while to ponder my answer.--Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:24, 4 November 2007 (UTC) HAve you watched a movie called Battle Royale --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Just wait, nobody will survive my entries wraths! Prepare to be slaughtered!! --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:01, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Sure i will, also battle royale is a movie where a unch of people are put on a island and forced to fight to the death, but the twist is everyone is given one weapon, like a assualt rifle, shotgun, grenades, knifes and some useless ones like a panlid microphone that sort of thing. --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Really, the permission thing is for it being a project page. When you put Halo Fanon: in front of an article, the site automatically makes it a project page, which is like our official stuffs. Normally, there is some process in which you request, but I think that, as a Beuaracrat (one that can't spell his own title properly...:p), I should be able to forego this process, so you can consider your page sponsored. I believe I shall enjoy seeing this played out. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:19, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I'll join. The good ol' 2/F/3 will totally whoop everyone. :) 06:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) well i was just thinking that we could give out the weapons in that fashion, me a G-23 could write up slips of paper with a weapon name on it and then assign the characters numbers 1-70 and pick out their weapons --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:01, 6 November 2007 (UTC) It really sounds like you like my writing. And about joining, I may, but not sure. Kebath 'Holoree 01:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Well i would thnk that after maybe two seasons then maybe you could pop the plot in --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:24, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Well you know in Battle Royale it has been going on for a couple years right so in the 2 or third series if we get that far, then we could incorporate the stroyline, but it dosent matter do what you want personal i want to do it in the first, so i was just putting it out there --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:11, 8 November 2007 (UTC) BFA Sure -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 05:06, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ya everything is ok --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:33, 12 November 2007 (UTC) good job nice story so far with the survival of the fittestEaite'Oodat 12:44, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Yep. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:53, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to write episode five. I'll begin once the fourth episode is released (from what I can tell, we are still on episode one). I'll begin reviewing the articles, maybe make a list of characters from most likely to be killed to least likely. :p :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:16, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest looks good, 'cept for one thing. Nogard can't reattach his body parts, as I knew that would never be accepted as canon. He can heal, but not reattach. I went and got rid of the part that said he put it back on, but don't worry, I didn't change anything else. Keep up the good work. As for your comment on my talk page, i hadn't had it where he could do that, but I like it, so it now is the case. -- TotL Yeah, Sure! I just need an alias and nationality. K? Thanx a lot. -- Your Worst Nightmare 16:05, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Congrats you have been promoted to the rank of Corporal in the CAF, again Congrats Here is your new rank --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:51, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, I have a funny idea. Since Survival of the Fittest is an alternate reality, do you think you could mess with them by having James Davis meet up with Edwin Davis, not know who he is (neither tell their last names) and then they find Amy Black who is shocked (they both know her) and tells them. How about that? Oh yeah, and how about a battle on the volcano between Test Subject and Nogard, and maybe they both fall in. Just some ideas. -- Thanks thanks for telling me that Eaite will use his Armor's powers. Eaite'Oodat 21:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Who's the next celeb writer, Demakhis or Rot? I'll tell it to whoever it is -- Secretive Penance Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:26, 22 November 2007 (UTC) *See the project page for the rules on that stuff... Enjoy! *Yes. That is canon-friendly by me. Thanks for the information, I told Demakhis my idea. Now, do you want help with that Alternate Reality RP, cause I'll gladly help however I can. -- Well factions are usually good somehow when you use already established races. But there are flaws we- Alright, too many people have asked the same question ever since I created my guide: Is this good? Does this make any sense? Do I make any sense? I'll just put that answer on my guide ok?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Templates The Bureaucrats need to get together and decide how we're going to handle the issue (whether we're going to use neutral colors to cater to Monobook and Quartz users, or if we're just going to convert to Quartz). After that, however, help would be greatly appreciated. Many thanks for your offer. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:19, 26 November 2007 (UTC) AU RP OK, I'll see if I can make an invite, but first things first: What's the name going to be? I need that first, then I can make invites and the pic. Also, I think that the idea of a prelude where we tell of all the strange, alternate history would be a good idea. -- I was thinking Halo: What If? but if that doesn't suit your fancy, then I'd take Halo: Second Chance from your choices. My reasoning behind was that "what if this or that had happened instead", ya know? -- OK, I made it. It's at Halo: What If?, and I'll have some more up soon. I went ahead and made it a double property between the two of us. -- Halo What If Hey dude, can I join Halo: What If? And if I can, I want to know who's the bad and good guys. Are the Covenant the good and the Hydra and Human-Brute Rebels bad? Or is it vice versa? Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM Link 20:56, 26 November 2007 (UTC) OK, I made the invite. Check it out here. -- Very well then. Here are my answers: #Thanks #Yes, I would be honored --''"Seek the truth and, perhaps, you will find it"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions I think I'll take the Arbiter (as a character; I'll make up a fanon name), another Elite as the Arbiter (he'll have some cool Precursor armor-mech-thingy), and Miranda Keyes. Make sure you give this offer to Spartan G-23 and Demakhis, if they join (I just gave them invites) -- Yeah, I accidentally said that. Then I caught my grammar error and fixed it. So, no, you're not having eye troubles. You did read it right both times. -- ok im on it btw i think it a good idea to think about what happen in different scenarios CF 03:12, 27 November 2007 (UTC) May i join Halo: What If? that would be just great to participate in that alternate universe. Scarab-Grunt 20:03, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Congrats, your been invited to... Yo i took Cortana and Tartrus --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) What If Well, I think we need a large arrange of planets. Out of what you named, I like all of them. I get the idea though that Earth has become the center of the Covenant empire, and High Charity should orbit it. I'll add all this to the RP page. -- Quite good. I believe that we should either do that, which looks good, or make an article called Alternate Reality and include all information that we can possibly think of about it. Which do you think we should do? Both will require about the same amount of work. -- Here's the article at Alternate Universe. Go ahead and work on it, I have to go. -- survival of the fittest when is the next one coming i can't wait to read it.Eaite'Oodat 14:23, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Two Questions One, you think we should start What If soon? and two, can I write the next part of Survival of the Fittest? -- Thanks for the info. Some of the other members were asking when it would start, I'll them to wait. -- Reply Yes, I believe we should start What If?. And as for Survival, I might not have anything for a while. Hopefully, I'll have something soon, but maybe not. I have about a million projects going on right now. I have all the RPs and such here, I'm an administrator on another wiki, I have school and I'm trying to write a book. It's very difficult to try and do everything, and feel like you got something done. -- Sounds good. Start What If? whenever you like (if it's tonight, I'll post tomorrow). And with SotF, go ahead and do take over Ep 4., I'll just be the first guest writer in Season 2. -- Invitation to join Survival of the Fittest Yes I would like to join. User:ShadowedSpider 2:21 December 10, 2007 Sounds fine to me -- Survival of the fittist hello when are u making the new survival of the fittest. Eaite'Oodat 12:33, 21 December 2007 (UTC) H:GO Your mutated Grunt is fine by me. Sorry about the delay. Got midterms... ech, and break. Feel free to introduce Fringal into the story. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 02:04, 24 December 2007 (UTC) HF:SotF You probable ought to write up some more for Survival of the Fittest. I'm dying to read more, and I don't think I'm the only one. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Lemuel-093 I here your cries 20:06, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Yeahz!! More SotF!! Wait.... you have relatives in New Zealand? Coolz! I've always wanted to go over there! (see where they filmed the Lord of the Rings yeah know) --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Lemuel-093 I here your cries 16:04, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest: Episode 5 Count me in. Email me anything I need at brebuga4@gmail.com. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:01, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Ok, use things like Halo run, or other crazy text stuff for inspiration. We start soon. Go to the forum and cross out Tartarus and sign your name next to him like Truth and Tangent.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 02:20, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Actually he must start leading his troops on the ark, the rest is fine, like I said, wait for me to get everybody set and ready.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 14:42, 18 January 2008 (UTC) they arent egotistical the actual name in the Endorian race. as it so happens to translate as forerunner in our language i dont believe i covered this well enough when i typed it up. this is because at this moments there are issues with the name its self. in startrek there is a race known as Andorian. my name for the forerunners actually is acidentally dangerously close to copyright infrigement. i knew when i first began writing the book that endorian sounded familiar for some reason. a few nights ago i was watching startrek: voyager....(i think) because there was nothing better on and i heard Andorian and about flipped. honestly i think the name endorian was inspired by startrek. when i was younger i had a step dad that was uber into startrek (i honestly am not a trekkie at all) anywoooo i think i had a repressed memory and hence where the name came from. Survival of the Fittest Have you reminded Rot that he needs to write up an episode for SotF? Also, I think I may type up the fight between Test Subject and Nogard. Don't count on it though; better have your own ready also. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:55, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I know, but I need to confirm certain characters' locations and alliances. For example, it appears Athenian is working with Rebuga. I am not sure because there are only a few references to it. There are others working together that I am not fully sure of. Further, there are a few locations I am unsure of. I listed what I needed to know in an email response to your last email. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 19:31, 10 February 2008 (UTC) OK, I made a list of the 34 still breathing in HF:SotF, but I came up with 36 instead of 34. I suggest you check up on this and correct the list. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:41, 10 February 2008 (UTC) The first response did only indicate that I had finally found time to work on it. However, when I went to begin work, I found that I was unsure of some things, and sent another response. I'll just post the email here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:25, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Draft of Fight between Nogard and the Test Subject This is my draft of the fight between Nogard and the Test Subject in Survival of the Fittest. Enjoy! You may need to change my description of where they are, as I don't know the island's geography. Also, if you think the part of them battling inside the volcano is too much, you can exclude it, though I'd prefer you didn't. Also, this message has also been sent to Rotaretilbo as well. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:45, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I was surprised at how quickly I got it finished; only took about 20 minutes. And I wasn't too sure as to the geography of the island, that's why that was a mistake. I told Rot to fix it if he included it. As for a vote, I'm not sure. On the one hand, I think it should be the writer's choice, on the other I think it shouldn't. So, I'm neutral, as I can see both sides. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:26, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Reply I brushed over your machinama stuff briefly and it looked good to me. I'm not sure if it should take place during or prior to Common Denominator though. As for SotF, I think it should stay mostly "every-man-for-himself" style, but a little more order would be good. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:57, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Alright Im in, yes there is quite alot of humor, and alot of storyline, I haven't put any of that cause of the whole spoilers! thing. I'll make a spoiler page, with all the info you two need.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 04:37, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Sure, we three could work together. But actually, my machinima isn't supposed to be a comedy, it's almost entirely action (though there might be some catchy one-liners from Jason Hamock, best friend of the main character). Cheers, Don't worry, I was already aware that i'd have to help your machinima too. But I know a way to avoid using a capture card, You don't even need Gold live.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 15:17, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Anyway, what should our machinima be called, I thought ''Defence, Chronicles of Gratis, and Theta Team.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 16:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) So, grunty, do you have any thoughts on my machinima? Cheers, Ok, from now on, our machinima discussions are on the Forum:Matt246,Justanothergrunt,The evil O'Malley discussion table.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley'']] 23:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Well, about Ivan, he's not quite high in rank, he's just the assistant of Richard Phillips (the leader of the FCU infiltrators) and are just there to do his bidding. I maybe haven't pointed out his stupidity enough, but it will be better shown further on. And as for the episodes, I'm far from finished with the second episode, and the first episode just got short for some reason. And about your last point, the one that the government need a reason to refuse to beleive in what the Force says. Phillips have actually a man under him that's the minister of the Law Enforcement and governor of Venus, so he can silence all mysterious activities on Venus, Earth and Mercury. And also, the President, Hank Williams thinks that the last thing his empire need is traitors on the government's inside, so he simply denies it. Thanks for your points, it was greatly appreciated. Cheers, And also, about the teams of the Phoenix Force, they consist of three members: Two who fight or does infiltration, and a radio guy (or chick) that gives them info on their radios during their ops. The reason they're so few in each team is that the Phoenix Force doesn't have many members in their organization, since the government's propaganda states that the Force are lying. Thus, they can't be too many per team. Hope that clears it out. Cheers, Ok, Justanothergrunt, I'll offer my freetime for the machinima, but I won't do anything else, that ok? If you've got questions to me about other wikia stuff, ask my brother (he's going to join the site under the name Baccus78), so he can tell me. Cheers, SotF reply Sure, I could take a shot at it. It'd probably take a while, since I also still need to get my post on GO up (that's a couple of months over due as well), but I doubt it'll take too long. But I will need a general idea on what to do if I have to. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:46, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Just a general layout of the island, just to make sure I don't get it wrong. And any specific ideas for story lines if you have anything planned. That oughta do it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:43, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I think I'll just deal with the characters that aren't related to the main storyline, and you can help it along. Some characters just feel a little lonely. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:51, 18 March 2008 (UTC) The 25th, you say? I'll have it by then. I've been really busy with several things that I am not going to mention for confidentiality reasons, but I am sure I can make time to finish up the chapter. Sorry about the delay. :--68.230.114.163 22:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC)